


欲与念 第二十一章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第二十一章

第二十一章

 

导语：“我要扼住命运的喉咙。它决不能使我完全屈服…噢！能把人生活上千百次，真是多美！”

 

“法庭上是怎样的感觉，龙哥？” 白宇第二天也没出门，和龙哥叫了蔬菜牛肉等食材送货上门，准备大显身手做一顿大餐。这会儿东西还没送到，就在卧室里坐着唠嗑。

朱一龙看白宇一身小猪乔治的睡衣睡裤，头发蓬乱，便随手拿了牛角梳给他理一理头毛。

“你怎么突然想起来问我这个？”朱一龙摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，有一种没有结婚已经得了一个便宜大儿子的错觉。尽管不少时候，这家伙留着胡子，的确是一脸沧桑，比他还要老成的样子。

“我不是，那什么。下一场戏要打官司呢吗。有点小紧张🤓。” 白宇挤挤眼睛，做个鬼脸。他还挺享受被他龙哥撸头毛的。

“你是想让我想起过去的事、发病嘛？”朱一龙觉得自己现在跟白宇说话越来越随意，释放天性，口无遮拦，再也不压抑自己。

“那哪能啊，我龙哥现在不是有我了嘛。真伤心了哭一哭也是排毒，挺好的，来，宇哥宽厚的肩膀给你靠！” 白宇挺起胸膛，一副很靠得住的样子，朱一龙不禁又好气又好笑。白宇是个乐天派，被他这么一说还真是没什么大不了的事。

“那好啊，我给你说说上法庭的经验，那我一说可能就情绪控制不住了，中饭只能你来做了。” 朱一龙觉得拿自己生病的事开开玩笑，倒有种轻松的感觉，这都是因为白宇压根儿没把他当病人来怜悯他或者拿异样眼光看他，而只是一味地爱他。

“那没问题，你说你的，我今天本来就打算做顿好吃的，报答哥哥对我的养育，啊不，饲养之恩。” 白宇把睡裤一脱，换上阿迪达斯运动长裤，再套上同款黑色毛衣，今天的宇哥依旧帅气有型。

嗯，饲养之恩，确实啊。朱一龙忍不住内心吐槽，还用了白宇的口头禅。这些日子以来，朱一龙几乎每天晚饭都给白宇做好吃的营养餐，什么红烧蹄髈，葱油小黄鱼，油焖大虾，肥牛西兰花，桃胶雪耳汤，银杏桂花莲子汤…

一直吃到木瓜牛奶西米露的时候，白宇终于忍不住说：“龙哥，我真不用吃这么丰富，再给我吃好东西，我也没那功能呀，浪费了你好些食材。” 朱一龙无语，他明明只是体谅白宇辛苦，而白宇却只知道耍贫嘴。就这么过了一个多月，人倒是圆润了一点，没有最开始压力大那一阵那么形销骨立了。

…

朱一龙穿着正装坐在法庭大楼的休息室里，旁边那个坐立不安的女人是安娜，还有一个棕发、鹅蛋脸、身材颀长，一身黑西装的中年男子，这是他的律师奥伦·休斯顿。

“你拿到手的录音很有用，我们可以当成最后的杀手锏。然而，朱先生，我估计，被告律师会质疑取证的合法性以及录音时被告的精神状态。所以请你事先一定要诚实地同我说明，你是在何种情况下取得该录音。” 律师所说的话不无道理，休斯顿先生是安娜的导师介绍的业界著名律师，以严谨缜密著称。

“我哄他喝酒，他醉后，一边脱我衣服一边说的。”朱一龙说这个话的时候，脸色很苍白，他的眼睛原本湛然有神，多年所受的奴役夺去了那一点神采，导致他看人的时候，总是看一眼，就很快避开。他的好友安娜心痛地注意到了这一点。她甚至认为自己是有责任的，因为朱一龙认识陈丹念的起因，是她带他去酒吧聚会。

“感谢你的坦诚。你的遭遇十分不幸，朱先生，我没有百分之百的把握可以赢得这场官司，但我一定会尽己所能。”休斯顿先生伸出手，和朱一龙握手，他的蓝眼睛里有一股坚决的意味。

这是朱一龙第一次走上法庭，为了自己的尊严和自由。他已经二十三岁，快要从S大学毕业。然而十九岁到二十三岁这本该是人生最美好的时光，却是在压抑中渡过的。

一个个陪审员在各自的席位里就坐了。这是一桩在S城乃至A国社会影响极大的案件，陪审团成员由社会各行各业组成，有政客、商人、牧师、农民、工人、教师、医生。S城是A国宗教氛围浓厚的地区，该市人口中有百分之八十信奉天主教，而此案被告也是天主教徒，被指控强奸男学生一事，引起物议沸腾。

德雷克·伍尔夫是S市著名民主党参议员，也是这次陪审团的团长，由他带领陪审员们宣誓后，便由检察官陈述案件性质、经过、叙述指控证据。

“…被告人陈丹念，受指控犯有性侵、使用非法药物、非法限制他人人身自由等罪行。根据受害当事人朱一龙叙述，陈与他为师生关系，陈丹念利用其教授身份接近他，获取他的信任，并使用迷困药将其迷奸后拍下当事人被性侵时的视频、照片，以此为要挟，令他与其保持长期非自愿的性关系，四年中为控制当事人，时常迫使原告当事人服用LSD并进行心理催眠，造成当事人身心受损。目前原告呈堂证据如下：

一、原告在医院由医生提供的验伤鉴定书，证明原告在与被告发生性关系过程中曾受到鞭笞，颈部有勒痕，乳头有刺穿伤，肛门有撕裂伤。

二、精神科专家经鉴定原告患有中度抑郁症，轻微强迫症。而根据原告同学的口述录音，原告在与被告接触之前，精神状态健康良好。

三、被告的口述录音，暗示其对被告性侵。

…

“哥哥，你似乎对每个细节都记得很清楚，可是我快要听不下去了。”白宇并不脆弱，可他听到这些，还是红了眼眶。

“发生了，总要面对，我说出来，因为我知道，你不会因为这些事情嫌弃我。” 朱一龙坐在软沙发里，说话间又不自觉去啃手，他不知道是不是因为内心紧张。白宇希望他讲讲法庭上的事，他当然愿意讲。可是那一层隐藏着的忧虑，也许他自己都没察觉到—白宇说到底只是个刚进入社会四五年的年轻人，他有没有这个心理承受能力呢？

“嫌弃？龙哥，你以后都别这样讲话了，你这是拿刀往我心窝子里戳，我拿你当作眼珠子一样宝贵的人，只是这些事情，我知道有人做这样的事情,又偏偏是对你，我实在…”白宇说着，两行泪已经流下来，他慌忙拿衣袖擦，朱一龙站起来抱住他，拿手帕擦他的脸，轻声说，没事了。

白宇觉得他在演一出荒诞剧，明明龙哥是受伤最深的人，却反而哭的是他，哭得像个小男孩，他觉得自己真是不够男人，这样怎么保护安慰他龙哥呢。

“我真是…太不应该让你讲这些事了。我怎么就那么没心没肺呢？哎。” 白宇狠敲一下自己脑袋，懊悔地说。

“我倒是觉得，这不是坏事。我信任你，所以敢说出来。我继续和你说说，当年这个官司是怎么打赢的吧？”朱一龙的思绪连同他的目光一起飘远了，飘到落地窗外蓝天上那一大团白云上，他记得，第一次站在法庭上那天，天也很蓝，S城到处栽种该州的州花—花菱草，金红色花瓣像洒落在城市各个角落的阳光，也如同他当时的境遇—拨云见日。

…

“现在请辩护律师艾伦·斯科特先生陈词。”法官说。

“尊敬的法官先生、陪审员们，我当事人是个令人尊敬的大学教授，也是本城陈氏财团董事长次子，出身于教养良好的家庭，更是多年的天主教徒，一直以来洁身自好，从未有过丑闻，那么我想问大家一个问题，是否存在这样一个可能性，也就是我当事人与原告为恋爱关系，因感情生变、利益冲突，原告污蔑我当事人。在此我想援引1996年本城法院受理的“斯宾塞·梅森案”，其中斯宾塞为原告上司，两人原本为男女朋友关系，由于斯宾塞在重要项目中没有拔擢原告，原告怨恨之下诬告斯宾塞性骚扰，而当时正逢女权主义运动在我国方兴未艾，在各种势力推动下，斯宾塞被误判“上位者性骚扰下属”的罪名，直到三年后新证据出现。”

“当然，本案情况特殊，是同性之间感情纠纷，原告出示的证据，根据我方证人证实，很可能只是同性情侣之间一种叫做虐恋的生活方式，而目前原告尚且无法证实他在认识我当事人之前心理状况是否健康。现在我方想传唤证人。”

证人是朱一龙在S大的一个男同学，迪恩·克里斯。

“请问你是否认识陈丹念和朱一龙？”斯科特问道。

“陈是我选修课老师，朱是我选修课同学。”

“在你眼里，他们是何种关系？”

“我很难形容。我本身是同性恋，所以我大概能看出，朱应该是此道中人。至于陈，我只是觉得，每次他看朱的眼神，都充满痴迷。有一次，我在下城区的“雷电”酒吧遇到他们两个，朱一龙给陈丹念斟酒，喂他喝了下去，两人举止亲密，很像恋人关系。”迪恩说。

“那么据你了解，同性恋人之间，是否存在证据中所显示的虐恋行为？”

“这个嘛，”迪恩顿了一下，说，“圈子里叫做主奴关系，确实容易玩过火，受伤也不是没有可能，如果服了药，精神过于兴奋的话。”

“谢谢，我的问话完了。”斯科特说。

…

“哥哥，你真的，对那个人产生过感情吗？”白宇小心翼翼地问。

朱一龙沉默了一会儿，说，“谁知道呢，一个人在完全无助的情况下，比如在监狱里，是不是只要牢头对自己好一点，都会产生感情？“

“没事的哥，你别小看我，我都能理解。你知道我看过那本《房思琪的初恋乐园》吧？你和她很像，自己骗自己，以为爱上老师。可我就问你一句话，要是当时可以杀了他，而不会有任何人知道，你会下手吗？“白宇的眼神幽暗不明，这是朱一龙所陌生的，他不知道白宇也可以露出这样的眼神，就像一轮皎然明月忽然被乌云遮蔽。

朱一龙低下头，他没有想过这个问题。

白宇看着朱一龙低头时露出的洁白的后颈，他忍不住伸手抚上去，像安慰小动物似地，一下一下地摩挲。

“你为什么要这样问？”朱一龙轻声说。

“因为我想杀了他，龙哥，我恨…”朱一龙出乎意料地俯身过来亲住白宇说话的嘴，白宇搂着他加深了这个吻。

龙哥的嘴唇是甜而软的，白宇想，暂时忘记了仇恨。

他着迷地看着龙哥低垂的眼睫，从他这个角度可以看见亲吻后对方脸颊上可疑的红晕，泛着水光的嘴唇，他就像艺术品，令人想占有呵护。

“你到现在，和我接吻还会害羞吗，龙哥？”白宇起了一点玩心，用他略带沙哑的声音，挑弄这个年长却纯情的恋人。

朱一龙不说话，只是依赖地把头埋在他肩上。

“那你为什么还主动诱惑我？”白宇更觉得好笑了，龙哥这个人，这个做得出却面皮薄的性子，真令人又爱又怜又想逗弄。

过了好一会儿，他以为朱一龙打算就这样鸵鸟下去，却听他说：“因为我喜欢…”

“喜欢什么？”白宇想听他说出那句话。

“你。我喜欢你。想你。”朱一龙言简意赅地说。

他极少这样说话，二十多岁正青春的时候，他被迫接受一种并不想要的生活，他自己喜欢什么、想要什么，似乎都不重要，他只是被迫去满足别人。

 

…

“被告辩护律师称我当事人与被告为恋爱关系，这其实是在混淆视听。如果两人是自由平等恋爱关系，那么我想请问被告，为何要扣留你学生的身份证件、护照等重要材料？为何要录制我当事人不雅视频、威胁对方？”奥伦·休斯顿说，“并且我方呈送的录音也显示，被告的确利用了自己的权力，强迫我当事人就范。”

“反对！”被告辩护律师说，“该录音中多处吐词不清，疑似醉酒后说话，缺乏可信度，我方有权怀疑取证的合法性。”

“反对有效！”法官说。

到了原告律师向被告提问的环节，奥伦·休斯顿看着被告席上那个衣冠楚楚、一脸有恃无恐的男人，他注意到，也许是陈丹念在场的缘故，朱一龙的手都在微微颤抖。

“请问陈先生如何描述你与朱一龙之间的关系？”休斯顿问道。

“我们是师生，同时他也是我男朋友，他很依赖我，在A国又人生地不熟，所以我来保管他的身份文件。至于拍视频，这个大家都懂的，一定要我说吗，私人爱好而已。我猜想最近他可能因为生活上一些小事对我产生不满吧，年纪小太不懂事了，私下可以解决的事上法庭真是浪费时间。” 陈丹念此时就像还在课堂上一样，镇定从容，仿佛胸有成竹似的。

“那你如何解释，朱一龙在与你交往之后，身心遭到的损害？”

“如果你指的是他身体上留下的那些痕迹，那只是一种生活方式，闺房情趣，至于心理上的问题，他这人想太多了，以前就爱胡思乱想，我也一直在开导他。他太幼稚了，拿这些东西要挟我，不过是希望我多给他一些实际利益，小朱啊，你何至于此呢？”说着陈丹念还一脸痛心疾首地看向原告席上的朱一龙，陪审团之中有几个人竟也好奇地频频往朱一龙的方向张望。

这大概也和他的样貌有关。朱一龙那天穿的一身黑西装，本应该又精神又体面，可他面色憔悴，纤长浓密的睫毛在脸上投下忧郁的暗影。二十出头的青年处于这样羞耻的境地，所有的隐私曝露人前，却眼看着正义难以伸张，要继续含冤忍辱，他的眼睛里强忍着泪水，努力眨巴着眼睛不让自己显得更为脆弱。

他的模样打动了许多人。本来觉得案情不可思议的那些老派绅士，目睹这样难得一见的绝色，似乎也能理解，恶徒是怀着怎样的觊觎之心，向他伸出罪恶的手。

“那么请问朱一龙先生，你又是如何看待你本人与陈丹念的关系呢？”休斯顿继续问。

“他给我下药，强迫我跟他…”朱一龙咬了咬嘴唇，似乎难以为继，然而咬牙坚持，“迪恩看到我和他在酒吧那样的举止，因为我实在害怕，我那些视频会被公开，所以我，我不得不对他亲密…”他整个人羞耻得连耳朵到脖子都红了，他闭了闭眼睛，他宁可几年前真的从悬崖海岸跳下去，也好过这样受辱，然而，只要有一丝得救的希望，他又怎能甘心？

此时休斯顿的助理进来，在他耳边嘀咕了几句，休斯顿眼睛一亮，低声说：“真的吗？那快让他准备。”

“尊敬的法官先生，我们有一位证人，想请他来说几句。”

此时来到证人席上的是年高德劭的拉尔夫·康斯坦丁神父。

“我来此作证违背了神职赋予我的原则，被告席上这位陈先生，曾在告解时说过，他用手段强迫了一个无辜的男孩，希求上帝的原谅。我原本不应该将此话公之于众，然而我本人因疾病将不久于人世，我只希望余生几年不至于寝食难安。陈先生，我希望你为自己的行为付出代价。只要你潜心改过，上帝会原谅你的。”

 

…

白宇在厨房收拾食材，他把牛肉、蘑菇、胡萝卜、洋葱切片，拿了龙哥家里收藏的一瓶94年的红酒，打算做个“红酒炖牛肉”。

朱一龙这次给他打下手，把锅里清水烧热，把白宇切好的牛肉倒进去煮开。

白宇忍不住说：“龙哥，我不太能理解，你那个老师，做了这样的事还要自己跑到神父跟前说，这不是给自己留破绽吗？”

“是啊，多奇怪，其实我也不懂，你说，是不是上天在帮我呢？”朱一龙拿筷子搅着锅里的牛肉，让它们不要粘锅。

“不过后来想，也不奇怪，人性很矛盾。”

“龙哥你把牛肉舀出来吧，我这边切好，可以下锅炒咯。你先一边玩去，新出的游戏玩一玩，我做好菜叫你。”白宇一副大厨的模样，不由分说把朱一龙请出了厨房。

朱一龙摇头笑笑，回到书房拿起新出的《发展心理学》看起来。

依照发展心理学的分类，白宇目前处于成人初期，进入成人期不久，还没有面临转折期，也就是三十岁以后，而以内分泌腺为分类标准，他这段时期正是内分泌的全盛期。

这就是长久以来让朱一龙觉得不可置信的地方，因为一般的男性，在这个时期，会具有建立家庭、繁殖后代的欲望，性欲也特别强烈，可白宇却围着他这么一个三十几岁的大男人打转，而且因为他本身对性事的羞怯甚至畏惧心理，白宇甚至连这方面也不太强求他。

他真是不知道，这二十七八岁的小年轻，这半年来二十四孝一样地对他好，到底是图什么了。他第一次被人这样热烈地喜欢着，简直惶恐不知所措了。

他是不能看到自己的，自然也并不知道自己在白宇眼里的模样。

“哎哟，我龙哥又在读书了，这认真的小模样真招人喜欢！”白宇还系着围裙呢，就走进书房，从后面抱着他，往他脸颊上亲了一口。

朱一龙顷刻红了脸，让他别闹腾。白宇却爱煞他脸红羞怯、形状优美的眼睛不敢看他的俏模样，一个三十多岁的男人，却如同情窦初开的少女。

“好想要你，哥哥，太想了！”白宇一边亲他，一边在他耳边喷着热气，沙哑的声音说。

朱一龙感觉到白宇那处的硬挺抵着他，他便顺从地跪下去，替白宇拉开裤链，让他把那硬邦邦的东西放进自己口里含着。

可怕的是，他这套动作，似乎已经是做惯了的—那些年因为恐惧和药物，而形成的巴甫洛夫似的条件反射。在最黑暗的那段日子里，他甚至也把自己当作一个满足男人欲望的物件。

可是白宇无法察觉到这一点，他只以为亲爱的哥哥爱他、宠他，愿意随时随地满足他，他也因此充满了从身体到心灵的愉悦。

他看到哥哥那眼睛温柔多情的弧度，因为嘴里含着东西舔弄而不堪承受一般，生生地泛起泪光，却还在努力往深处吞咽。

白宇抽出自己的东西，不知哪里来的力气把哥哥打横抱起来，放在书房软榻上，脱去他裤子，拿润滑剂揉弄他肉穴的里里外外，期间还没忘了问，“哥哥你舒服吗？”

朱一龙只剩下喘气和呻吟，“嗯，不要问，别问，求你…”他拿手挡住自己的眼睛。

“求我什么？”白宇激动的同时也感到好笑，他不明白为什么他哥哥每次都是这样，羞不可抑。

他上身的毛衣还穿着，白宇怕他着凉就没给他脱，不过他不看也知道那一对敏感的乳头一定是立起来了。

而那一双白皙修长的双腿，此时无助地分开，他哥哥一定不知道为什么到这地步了他还是不肯放过他，还要逗弄他。

朱一龙忍不住伸手抚慰自己也已经发硬的下体，白宇覆上他的手，帮他一起撸动。

被欲望折磨得难受的朱一龙主动拉住白宇的手，“抱我。”

白宇于是不再忍耐，把自己送进哥哥业已翕张着的肉穴里，抱着哥哥，一下一下地操弄他。

他一直觉得自己这个哥哥是个奇怪的人，一个稀世的美人，明明可以得到世上一切的爱，只要他愿意，只要他想，可这样的哥哥，却压抑着自己，执着而寂寞，只是偶尔流露出一点人性里本来有的，天真的欲望。

比如此时在床上，被他干得软了身子，小声叫唤。

“你叫什么呢，哥哥，啊？”白宇喘着气，一边用力干他，一边调弄他。

“啊哈，我，叫，你的名字。”朱一龙喉结滚动着，显然是极激动的了。

白宇的眼睛里有奇异的光。

“叫宇哥。”他望着身下美人湿漉漉的桃花眼，命令道。

“宇、宇哥…”朱一龙脚踝被抓握着，整个身子为人所制，他沉溺在与这青年人的欢爱里，过去的黑暗似乎已经不复存在。

…

“休庭，由陪审团商议后给出裁决。”法官说。

安娜扶着失了力气一般的朱一龙，和奥伦·休斯顿一起走进旁边的等候室。

“朱，我们导师认识那个神父，请他来作证，他原本是不肯的。他和陈丹念家，原本也认识，怎么也不敢相信，自己看着长大的孩子，会变成衣冠禽兽。”

安娜只是想说些话，缓解此时的紧张氛围。

朱一龙只是紧紧握着她的手。没有说一句话。

“赢面还是很大的。只要陪审团没有玩什么猫腻。”休斯顿说。

他们在椅子上坐下。等待的时间很难熬。

而另一边，陪审团的成员正在你一言我一语地讨论着。

德雷克·伍尔夫板着面孔，说：“我怎么也无法相信，一个这样家庭出身、这样身份的人，会做出这种事，可是事实摆在眼前了。”

那个商人曾和陈家打过交道，得了一些好处，忍不住说上几句好话：“虽然如此，但是看S大学生的证词，那个朱一龙也不完全是被迫的，他和陈丹念交往，不也得到了很多好处，可不要像斯宾塞·梅森案一样，因为同情弱者，就冤枉了好人。”

陪审团里的教师义愤填膺地说：“好处？这些好处是这个学生自己想要的，还是那个做老师的硬塞给他的？一个老师，道德败坏成这样，已经触及法律底线，建议重判。”

团里还有个天主教神父，他满头白发，脸上的皱纹深刻得如同沟壑，显然是见多了世间的善恶，因而神情平静，他说：“我认识拉尔夫神父，他不会说谎。如今教皇已经允许同性恋教徒的存在，可这不意味着，我们的上帝，会宽容强奸犯的罪行。”

…

朱一龙重新站在法庭上的时候，心里有种隐约的预感—仿佛自己就要获得新生了，他不敢期待太多，只求一个公平。

“本庭宣布，被告人陈丹念，因强奸、非法限制他人人身自由、非法使用药物，判处二十年有期徒刑，并给予原告朱一龙五十万美元精神损失赔偿。”

朱一龙听到判词，整个人松弛下来，他没有再去看一眼他的老师，他怕再看一眼，眼前的一切就会化为虚无的泡沫。

他已经迫不及待、要走进新的生活里去。

…

云收雨歇。白宇仍有些意犹未尽地埋在朱一龙胸口亲吻他那可爱的、诚实硬挺起来的小乳头。

“哥哥，你看，你连胸口都会发红。你有这么害羞吗？都做这么多次、老夫老妻了…”白宇调笑着，在朱一龙身上亲了又亲。

朱一龙看着他头顶的发旋，懒懒地推了推他，身子松泛得不想说话。

“咱什么时候去领证啊，龙哥？”白宇翻过身抱住他，头埋在他肩窝里低声笑着。

朱一龙被他弄得痒痒，小手指头对着白宇的手臂一戳一戳的，“肉都是松的，你。”

“嫌弃我了，龙哥？上过床用完了就翻脸不认人，我好冤呐，呜呜呜。”白宇做个鬼脸，佯装委屈，下一秒忽然跳起来，“呀！萝卜汤还在锅里，怕不是煮干咯？！”他慌忙提起裤子就往厨房跑去。

朱一龙看着白宇毛手毛脚、屁颠屁颠跑动的样子，终于忍不住笑出声来，“这么大的人跟个小屁孩似的。”他心想，可他不知道，他自己笑起来的声音也跟小孩子一样，奶乎乎，惹人爱。

他穿好衣服拉开窗帘，外面下了多日的雨，今天已经放晴了。小区的湖面上有几只白鹭在湖中小洲上栖息着，随时准备飞起来往水里捉鱼吃。

阳光透过落地窗洒在他的脸上，他闭上眼睛感受那热力。

白宇明天就要去外地拍戏了，人还没走，他就开始思念。

阳光灿烂的日子，总让人眷念，认识白宇之前，他并不知道自己其实也是这么一个充满欲望的人，他想要把人生过上千百次，犹嫌不足。


End file.
